Love of all Kinds
by ToyHaunter
Summary: Vince is a Pokemon Breeder. He loves Eevee and has all of their evolutions. But what happens when years of love begins to grow further? A ToyHaunter special so Ages 18 and up. Working on expanding it.
1. Eeveelutions

"Glaceon!"

"Flareon!"

"Espeon!"

"Jolteon!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Umbreon!"

"Leafeon!"

"AHH!"

Vince was bowled over when his family discovered that he had bags of pokemon food under his arms. He was a pokemon breeder, specializing in Eevee and their evolutions. Right now, he had all the evolutions as his personal pokemon to help with all the baby Eevee. Unfortunately, they not only worked as a family, they tackled him as a family.

"Alright everyone, if you're hungry, let me get up!" he cried and the pokemon scattered while Glaceon stayed by his side and licked his face. "I know, I know, you missed me so much. And I missed you too. And you too. But I haven't been gone long." He smiled when his Vaporeon came up to him.

Vaporeon and Glaceon were his first two Eevee. The others came along as he bred the two with pokemon from other trainers. They didn't mind because they got to meet up with some strong pokemon males.

Glaceon once got to meet a proud Manectric while Vaporeon got to run with a passionate Houndoom. She got to know just how 'passionate' the pokemon could be once he was accepted by Vaporeon. Vince never heard her squeal so loud. As for Glaceon, she needed some time to get to know the Manectric as she wasn't so quick to mate. But when he put his pride away, the two hit it off rather quickly.

These days, the seven were too busy dealing with their children. While even newly-born pokemon were functional after birth, these ones still needed to be picked up. This was why Vince was happy to have his little group of helpers. There weren't many people around who knew how to juggle all the jobs they did.

"Alright everyone, eat up!" Vince called as he filled their dishes. While the Eevee ate from a trough, his seven ate from their own dishes. He had to laugh as the Eevee struggled to get to the food. There was enough for everyone, just not enough room to fit. When one of the Eevee was pushed out of the way, it walked over to Jolteon's dish.

Jolteon took one look and her fur spread out like sharp quills. She didn't even have to growl because this display was enough. The Eevee backed off and moved over to Espeon. She just looked at the younger pokemon and it got the sense that she didn't want to share. Then Eevee moved on yet again and ran for it when Flareon burped up a small flame. It wasn't intentional, it was just a part of her biology.

Vince chuckled and sat down between Vaporeon and Glaceon so he could hand the little pokemon some food. The Eevee looked so happy to finally get to eat and barked its name. Glaceon looked at her trainer and licked his face for being so kind while Umbreon, having already finished, put her paws up on his back.

"Hey, what's up?" Vince asked and Umbreon looked to the path that led onto his farm. Someone was coming to visit them, bringing a Raticate with him. "So, who's taking this one?" he asked and his Umbreon tapped him on the back of the head with her paws to get his attention. "Alright, you're up with this one." Vince got up and went over to check with the trainer with his Umbreon in tow. "Hey, are you here to leave a pokemon?"

The boy was about to answer when his pokemon ran off after seeing Umbreon swishing her tail. The two went to Umbreon's private area while Vince was left to explain that everything was alright. It would take a few days, but he would find an egg hidden away once they were done. He also assured that Raticate was going to be happier after this, too. Vince's girls knew just how to please a pokemon and Umbreon was definitely one of the best because of her sneaky nature.

"So, just come by after a few days and pick up you pokemon. If you're lucky, you might get two eggs."

"You're pulling my leg!" the trainer exclaimed.

"No, believe me, it's happened before. Hold on a second. Blaze, Volt, come over here!"

"Flareon!"

"Jolteon!"

"These two are twins. You can't tell anymore, though. These two came from that pretty little lady you see over there." Vince pointed to his Espeon, Twilight, who was resting on a smooth rock. "She has a twin of her own, the Umbreon you seen before. Trust me, Moonlight and Twilight are a good pair. Your Raticate is in good paws."

"And you breed all these Eevee on your own?"

Vince laughed, "Hardly. I'm just here to accept payment from the trainers and making sure everyone gets fed. It's my girls who do all the real work. Seriously, I don't think a human like me is going to work so well in what they do."

"Right. Well, I'll be back tomorrow to check up on Raticate."

"Don't come too early. Moonlight likes her nightly runs." Vince watched as the boy left and was tackled from behind by Ivy and Ocean, his Leafeon and Vaporeon. Ivy's sister, his Glaceon, Snow, walked up and licked his nose while he was on the ground.

"Glaceon?"

"Alright, I know, I didn't forget. Now let me up." Ivy and Ocean got off his back and chuckled to each other. "Jeez, you two are always on my back when your show comes on." Vince dusted himself off and walked the three into the house. While they sat on the couch, he turned on the TV and tuned it into Pokemon Battle Girls.

"Leafeon!"

"Vaporeon! Vapor, vaporeon!" Ocean ran to the window and called to Blaze and Volt. The two came charging inside and sat down beside them. Vince had no idea what was up, so he stayed long enough to find out what was happening.

Appearantly, their favorite fighter, Maylene, was back after some time off. He was glad that Twilight and Moonlight didn't care about the show. Moonlight was working right now, earning her keep, while there wasn't enough room left on the couch for Twilight anyways.

But as he watched, he couldn't help but notice that Maylene wasn't fighting with her white pants on. He couldn't help but stare at her young legs and ass as she fought against a Machoke. The fight was over quickly, but the camera caught a few angles that was making it difficult for him to stand. He could feel his pants getting tighter on him and making things uncomfortable. As he left the group, Snow noticed him leave, but was knocked off the couch by an overly-excited Volt before she found out where he went.

He'd sneaked out the back and was taking a walk around the area. He was so much like his dad, so easily aroused, but he didn't quite share his interest in constant sex. It was one of the things that drove him out of the house. While his thoughts were focused on the sight of Meylene without her pants, he failed to realize where he was going until he heard something in the bushes. He looked around and was shocked to discover he had stumbled on Moonlight's area.

Raticate's hips were moving so fast that they were a blur as he mated with the Umbreon. She could barely move as the Raticate held her hips in his paws and went at her hard. Compared to the others, she was the most adventurous. This was one of the reasons she had the most eggs in the shortest amount of time. She was squealing with delight as Raticate pounded her and was panting hard with each breath. She was reaching her limit and the two pokemon let out a final call as he climaxed, shooting his cum inside her. After having a breather, the Raticate started thrusting his hips again, moving at the same high speeds as before.

This only made his pants even tighter, so Vince left them to their fun and headed for the pond. Right now, he could use a dip. Twilight watched him pass and yawned before curling up to sleep. She didn't care what was going on, just as long as she was left alone. He didn't have to worry about her sister because she wasn't coming back any time soon. As for the Eevee, they knew to keep away from the pond. None of them liked bath time anyways, especially since the pond was Ocean's area. This meant that he had it all to himself while she was watching her show.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and dipped his foot into the water. It was a bit cold, but that was what he needed right now. He jumped in and willed himself to stay. After seeing Maylene in her tight little leotard and his Umbreon taking it from behind, this would help cool his head. He swam circles to get himself warm and settle his thoughts. Next thing he knew, he could feel the water clamping onto his dick and holding tight.

"Hey-hey-hey! Ocean, what are you doing here?" he cried when he recognized the Vaporeon's special ability of turning into water.

"Vaporeon?" she popped he head above the surface, looking at him with quite a bit of interest in her dark eyes. He didn't know what was up with her, but she seemed to want to want to be with him. She swam up to him and nuzzled her head against his neck. He was turning red rather fast as he didn't know what to do. He knew about sex with pokemon because of his parents, but to suddenly have one of his girls, who he raised from an egg, come onto him like this, it was crazy. What had gotten over her? Was it because his parents were so into sex that something about that lifestyle rubbed off on him and only woke something in Ocean now?

"Wow! Hey! What are you doing!" he tried to brush her off, but she turned into water and wrapped her mouth over his dick again. "Oh, ohohoho. Wow, Ocean, that feels good." He could feel her pushing him to the edge of the pool so he wouldn't drown. "Damn, where did you learn to do this?" he asked as she reformed. She didn't respond as she licked his dick with her rough tongue. Okay, he didn't really know what to do now. His pokemon was giving him a blowjob and it was making him melt on the spot.

"Vaporeon." Ocean stood up on the surface of the water and swished her tail in a seductive manner and raised it as an invitation. He knew how to read her actions after all the years he has been working with her. She wanted to mate with him, even though he was human.

"Ocean," he wasn't sure what to tell the pokemon. He had been with her since she was just an egg herself. He had let her mate with many other pokemon over the years as well. So how it was now that she decided to add him to those numbers? "I'm speechless." It was hard to say anything because what does one do when your own pokemon is asking for sex?

She took this as a good sign and walked up to him across the surface of the water. She was quivering, but not because of the cool water. She could handle temperatures lower than he ever could without trouble. Right now, she was shaking with anticipation, and the sight of her was making him surprisingly hard.

He stroked her back and tail as her lower half sank beneath the surface. He wasn't sure if she had ever taken a dick as big as his, but he grabbed her hips and pulled himself up towards her. Because she could control where she was in the water, it was as if she was sitting on solid ground. She turned so that she was facing away from him so he could get a good angle as he penetrated her. Ocean's pussy was surprisingly smooth and tight as the feeling was the best. He thrust deeper inside while she merely had to 'stand' on the water, her lower half sunk below the surface. With the water holding him up, he didn't have to use much effort to pound her.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was having sex with one of his pokemon. To top it off, he was enjoying himself. With each thrust, he could feel himself getting comfortably warmer. The Vaporeon was enjoying herself as well and seemed to moan with each breath.

"Glaceon?"

Vince froze while Ocean looked back to see what was up. She called to Snow, who was surprised by what she was seeing. She nervously looked to the house to see that nobody else was around but them. Because Vince wasn't moving anymore, Ocean melted into water and started fucking him in her liquid form.

He was caught by surprise and grabbed at the ground as she continued. He laid his head back on the soft grass, unwilling to move. He was in heaven right now and he would stop for anything. But he was surprised when Snow put her front paws on his chest and lowered herself over his face. He didn't say anything, he just stuck out his tongue and licked the pokemon. He had to guess he was really like his father. Wait, no, he was like his sex-maniac of a mother.

"Glaceon!" she squeaked. He didn't know where she got this confidence from to try this with him. She was always the shy one of the group, almost to the point of being called cold. But he knew that she just needed someone to prove themselves to her. He guessed that all the years of taking care of her already proved his love for her in her eyes. But seeing him mating with Ocean only showed her that he was willing to be with them on another level.

Vince did his best to please her with his tongue and she relaxed on his chest. He was sapping the strength from her body with each lick as he tasted her cool sweetness. Ocean, seeing how much pleasure the Glaceon was getting, reformed and walked up on land.

"Vaporeon," she said before licking her sister's face and the pokemon moved over. But Vince pulled himself up and stood on his knees. Ocean seemed a bit confused about what he was doing, at least until he put his hand between her legs. "Vaporeon!" she cried as he slipped his finger into her folds. Ocean then raised her tail out of the way so he could give her all the pleasure she desired.

"Glaceon?" Snow asked and Vince pulled her so that her rear was lined up with his dick. He pulled up her tail and surprised her by thrusting into her pussy with one push. Even though she was an ice type, she wasn't all that cold. The cool temperature of her body was surprisingly pleasant against his warm skin and she was quite smooth and wet inside.

"Wow, if I had known you wanted this so badly, I would have done it sooner. Mom would be proud to see this."

Glaceon looked at her trainer with such shock in her eyes. She ducked her head down, covering her face with her paws from the embarrassment. But with her rear stuck up in the air, he just started thrusting into her again. Ocean lowered herself too, holding her rear up for him to keep fingering her.

"Espeon?" came a voice as Twilight came out to join them. Being a psychic type, she easily sensed the pleasure her mother and aunt were getting.

"Hey, I've still got one more hand for you." Twilight's ears perked up when she heard that and she ran to his side. She was overcome with joy as she mimicked the others and raised her tail for him. He teased her pussy for a bit, just until she was wet enough for him to poke his finger inside her. She was gasping for air as the pleasure scattered her thoughts. She never had a human touch her like this, so the experience was so new for her.

Vince had to laugh because now he had three gorgeous pokemon ladies to please him. As he fingered Twilight and Ocean, he continued to fuck Snow, causing her to pant like crazy. But because she was an ice type, her body temperature only slowed Vince's climax. This allowed him to fuck her with such passion while her sisters watched her taking him from behind.

After several minutes, Ocean and Twilight came on his hands and collapsed. He licked his fingers, finding the Vaporeon's juices to be salty while the Espeon's sharpened his senses. He grabbed the Glaceon's hips and gave into his lust.

"Damn, you're so tight!" Vince could feel his climax coming around, but her pussy was making it difficult. He could hear his hips slapping hers as he sped up, and she began to squeal with intense pleasure. "Ya, that feels good. I'm gonna cum!"

"Glaceon!" Snow cried as they both climaxed. A sudden wave of warm hit him, hurling him over the edge and he came inside her pussy with such force. He groaned with every shot of semen he put inside her and collapsed.

"Damn, you girls are crazy. No wonder you love your work so much."

"Espeon?" Twilight went to her aunt, Snow, who was relaxing by the edge of the pond.

"Glaceon!" she called with such glee in her voice. She had loved the experience and was happy with herself. She shook herself and glittering froze dazzled on her coat.

"Vaporeon!" Ocean agreed, her own coat looking smooth and glistened with moisture.

Next thing Vince knew, he heard a familiar set of calls.

"Glaceon!"

"Flareon!"

"Espeon!"

"Jolteon!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Umbreon!"

"Leafeon!"

"AHH!"

Vince was bowled over when they discovered that he was still ready for sex. This was going to be a long day.

"Raticate?"

Fuck. Competition.

* * *

**I did it again! I got another special out. This one came from Hardfordawn, a new and upcoming lemon writing. Can you believe it? I inspired someone to start writing lemons, ya! Anyways, send your ideas and I'll do my best. Just make sure they aren't too crazy. And now I'm going to try and put out the name of those whose ideas I write so they can get the credit they deserve for their ideas. The credit for writing them will go to me, but only because you guys love my stuff so much.**

**This is ToyHaunter, signing out.**


	2. Getting More Love

**Hey, it's your lucky day, cause I'm expanding my story. Believe me, I check for reviews almost daily. And the ones I picked up for this one inspired me to write more for it. So here it is. And don't forget to leave your reviews. I enjoy them so much.**

After a hard day's work, Vince was absolutely beat. He barely even had the energy to strip out of his smelly clothes and was asleep when he hit the bed. He had dreams of running through the forest with his girls, not a care in the world. He laughed and played with them until the sun went down. The pokemon cuddled with him under the stars and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he felt something furry on his face. There was a strange scent in his nose and a taste on his lips that left him feeling like he was half-dreaming. He extended his tongue and licked the wetness, feeling something soft and smooth. He licked again and was rewarded with a liquid that dulled his senses and brought on a dreamy state of mind.

He didn't move at first, content to just lick at what it was and drinking the liquid. But after he felt something shiver on his face and jump off. He was dissapointed until he felt something wet and rough against his dick. The sensation had him harden until it was pointing towards the ceiling. He didn't care who or what, but he felt whoever it was put their lips over his hard cock. This was the second time he ever got a blowjob, and it felt amazing. He reached down to grab something, only for his hand to be swatted away. So he grabbed the sheets and held on tight as they licked the sides of his dick and sucked the head of his dick.

After awhile, he felt himself building up and lifted his hips as he climaxed. He could feel the lips still sucking away as he came in their mouth. It was amazing, but he still wasn't done yet. Just a little effort and he would be hard again.

"Umbreon?" Wait, what?

"M...Moonlight?" Vince moaned as his senses returned and heard his Umbreon licking her lips. It was difficult to see her in the dark because of her black fur, so he turned on a light. There she was, grooming herself while looking, or more like staring, at his dick. "Jeeze, why didn't you just ask?"

"Umbreon," she replied, and he knew it to be 'boring'. When she raised her leg and started licking herself, he couldn't help himself as he began to stare at her. He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that she was Ocean's daughter. He had known Moonlight all her life.

But then came the thoughts of Twilight, who was the Umbreon's sister. These thoughts did little to help him cool off, but instead made him harder while Moonlight continued to groom herself. She didn't seem to realize just what an effect she was having on her trainer. She stopped when he shifted and got up, but he froze and she tilted her head.

Finally, after she raised her leg to start cleaning herself again, he grabbed the limb and pulled her towards him. She was caught by surprise by this sudden action, only to see the erection he was packing. She had come in to try pleasing him the same way her mother had. She wanted him to feel good after all the things he did for them, herself included.

Vince spread her legs apart and touched the sides of her pussy. Moonlight twitched at the pleasent feelings he brought out of her, so she stayed where she was while he slowly slipped in a finger. He leaned in, allowing her to lick his face before he positioned himself over her. Her pussy was warm as he slowly pumped her, not wanting to cause her any harm. This wasn't exactly a position her body was built for, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. He pushed in farther and had to will himself not to overdo it.

"Damn, you're so tight. And to think, you've done this with more pokemon than any of the others."

"Umbreon..." she purred. When he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled out and stepped off of the bed. Moonlight flipped back onto her feet and bowed down, holding her rear up for him. "Umbreon."

"I know, just keep it quiet." He took her hips and pushed all the way in to his hilt. Damn, he couldn't believe how much room these pokemon girls had. He pulled out, leaving just the tip inside before plunging back inside. She let out a small cry as thrust his hips agai, sinking his dick deep inside her. He was fighting a losing battle with himsef as he started to speed up. He was quickly panting along side her, doing his best not to blow too soon a.

"Umbreon..." Moonlight moaned again as she was nearly being pushed with each thrust. She kept her head down and her ass high, enjoying all the pleasure of being fucked by a human male. When she suddenly tightened during her climax, he shot his seed inside her tight little body. He pulled out and promptly collapsed onto the bed.

"What's your mother going to think?"

Moonlight looked at her trainer and tilted her head. She snuggled up to him as he slipped under the covers and they both closed their eyes. Both of them slept peacefully through the night, never waking until the sun shined its light on their eyes.

Vince woke up to find Moonlight looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her wet nose before getting up to take an early shower. None of the others would be up yet, something he knew from years of experience. He washed off the traces of sweat and dirt from yesterday. He used to use a scented bar to wake him up in the morning, but a few zaps from Volt stopped that. She was allergic to the stuff, so he was forced to switch.

"Hey, Vince, you in there?" Oh shit, what was Eddie doing here now!

Vince was barely dry when he ran into his bedroom to find Moonlight still lying on his bed. Eddie didn't know about his growing relationship with his pokemon. He already had sex with three of them and fingered a forth to climax. But Eddie was a co-founder of Vince's farm. It was Eddie's job to pick up the older Eevee to distribute them among trainers.

But what would he do if he found out about Vince having sex with pokemon? He loved his work here and didn't want to give it, or his girls, up for anything. But right now he had to deal with Moonlight, who was being stubborn about leaving his bed. He had to be quick, because Eddie wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Umbreon?" she perked up her ears when she saw him get an idea.

And out the window she went.

She easily landed on her feet and turned back, wondering what just happened. A treat came flying out soon after and she ran off with it. Good, with her gone, he didn't have to worry quite so much. He went to the door and opened it to find a fellow breeder waiting for him.

"Hey, Eddie, you're early today. Everyone's not even up yet to see you."

"Don't I know it. I had a run-in with Eevee."

"Can't be one of mine." Vince smiled to himself as he put on some coffee.

"Not that Eevee, the 'other' Eevee." Eddie pulled out a Oran berry and handed it to him. "She says hi, and that she's going to be coming around in the next few days."

"Great, doesn't she know I still haven't forgotten what she did with Volt. I told her too many times that an electric pokemon isn't supposed to be used to jumpstart a vibrator."

"Hey, you don't have to remind me about that. What about that time she borrowed Twilight?" Eddy said as he poured himself a cup of milk.

"Fuck, it took three Hypnos to get her out of that damned hypnotic trance. It didn't help that she dreaming about _me_. I know she's the other founder of Ee. Farms, but can't we just throw her to the Gyarados?"

Eddie shook his head and chuckled, "They would just throw her back. They eat fish, not shrimp."

"Damn, and I was hoping to finally be rid of her." Vince was joking, of course. He knew the Gyarados would just get made at him after she dresses them up in a cheerleader outfit. She did it to a Golem once, but much to everyones surprise, he moved on to win a beauty contest. "So, I guess we should get down to business."

"I guess we should." Eddie agreed. "So, how many Eevee do you have for me today?"

"About a dozen. The girls have had no troubles. Moonlight's just recently been with a Raticate. He's still around, so we should be expecting some eggs around soon. As for unhatched eggs, it's been warm recently so every one of them has hatched."

"That's good to hear. Now, I don't think this is my business asking, but have you gotten laid recently?"

Vince found it difficult to respond to that right away, "What makes you say that?"

"You seem to be a lot more relaxed. Must have been a great lay because you look great."

"The girls have been good lately. They found out their favorite fighter in Pokemon Battle Girls has returned."

"Maylene, ya, I heard. She's the best fighter for someone her age. She only retired last year, but a lot of people were rooting for her. I'm sure your pokemon were happy about it."

"Most of them. The Light Twins still don't care about that kind of stuff. Twilight respects a strong mind while Moonlight, can't sit down long enough to watch."

"She mated them into a stupor again, didn't she?" Eddie asked.

"Not this time, surprisingly." Vince was glad he had time to rest up after she did it to him. "But I'm sure she's going to fix that."

Vince and Eddie talked for another hour while everyone else was starting to wake up. While the Eevee went off to play, the older pokemon went out to do their duties. Ocean made sure that the water supplies were alright while Snow made some fresh ice for the freezer. While Twilight watched the Eevee, Moonlight was off visiting the Raticate to have some more fun. Blaze scanned the yard and roasted any weeds she found. As for Volt, she made her way to the generator and took a nap on top of it.

When Eddie finally rounded up the older Eevee, he left an envelop full of money. It was a cut of the money made from those who helped to distribute the pokemon to trainers. Vince would have to go into town later on to pick up new supplies. He was running a bit low while waiting for Eddie to drop off his money.

But first, he had to wonder why the light was flickering. When it suddenly went off, he knew what was up and who wasn't. He slipped on his shoes and went out back to find out that Volt had dozed off. This was normal for her, but this time she forgot to recharge the generator first. So what should he do with her?

Her leg suddenly moved and she made a sound like she was barking in her sleep. From the trail of liquid dripping down the side of the generator, he could tell what she was dreaming about.

Then an idea hit him. While everyone was out doing their jobs, he quietly slipped up behind Volt. She was the heavy sleeper of the group, a strange fact seeing as she was an electric pokemon. But this meant that she wasn't quick to get up. So he slowly unzipped his pants and slipped his dick inside her.

She was as tight as Moonlight, but her body's natural static was making it difficult for him. He thrust inside and was zapped in return. It wasn't painful, but it was pushing him towards his climax too soon. But it felt so good to be inside her pussy. He could feel the walls clamping down on his dick with each thrust. It wasn't long until he was grunting away with each thrust, just giving it to her with all he had. Finally, after one jolt too many, he came inside her. He came like he never came before as her body's static flowed through his dick.

As he zipped up, he checked on the generator and saw that the batteries were fully charged. Now that that was out of the way, he had other work to do. By the time Volt woke up, Vince was already out to meet up with another trainer.

Strangely enough, this one brought a Charmeleon with him. He explained that his pokemon lost in a gym battle and was sulking. He had heard that Vince's farm helped pokemon to feel better and came looking for him. Vince didn't really mind because it was extra money to him and fun for whoever got to have Charmeleon. Unfortunately, as the trainer left, the Charmeleon's tail flame was burning quite low. But he had the right cure for what ailed him.

"Blaze, can you come here for a second?" Vince called.

"Flareon?" the pokemon called back as she came running to her trainer. He didn't have time to explain what he needed her to do when she tackled the Charmeleon to the ground.

"Char?" the pokemon cried as the Flareon licked his face with great fervor. For whatever reason, she seemed to be incredibly horny right now. The Charmeleon took one whiff of her scent and he was ready to go. His tail grew hotter and Blaze raised hers to invite him in. The two didn't even care that Vince was still there as Charmeleon plunged inside the Flareon.

"Flar, flar, flar, flareon!" Blaze was happily panting as the Charmeleon was humping away. Vince couldn't believe how hot this was, no pun intended, while he watched. Blaze's pussy was making erotic noises as she was fucked with no end in sight. Watching them was getting to be too much for Vince, as he felt his pants getting tight again.

He left the two on their own while he went off to the pond. He stripped off and dove in. He never thought he would be so glad to see Ocean right then as she came to the surface. She didn't know what he was doing back here so quickly until he pulled her under and impaled her with his dick.

He was so hard right now after listening to Blaze moaning away while she was fucked from behind. Watching the Charmeleon fuck her with all the fire they were known for. The thought only drove Vince to fuck Ocean harder. As a water pokemon, she could easily breath underwater. And because she was under the surface, she could scream to her hearts content as she was fucked from behind. It was brutal and quick as Vince came inside her pussy with all he had left.

"Sorry, Ocean, but I needed that." He watched the Vaporeon come to the surface and do a spin.

"Vaporeon." With that, she dove underneath the water to rest on the bottem. She had enjoyed herself quite a bit and wanted to do it again when he was able to. He was completely tapped out right now, so maybe tomarrow if he got the chance.

"Vince, are you here?"

Oh fuck, what was _she_ doing here so soon?


End file.
